Tony's Christmas Spirit
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Set after 'Silent Night' NO spoilers! Tony would never allow himself to be alone with Ziva at Christmas. He found he was too weak. He’d do something stupid and ruin whatever relationship they had. He loved her so much... TIVATIVATIVA!


**A Tiva fic as promised, hopefully this will make up for the major Tate Chapter in my Tiva fic...**

**This is set after Silent Night though there aren't any spoilers..  
**

**Tony's Christmas Spirit**

Tony hated Christmas. He hated the pain it caused. People say Christmas is a time of giving, a time of family, a time of friends. Tony gave, but he didn't have a family, and his friends… Well he wasn't as socially involved as he pretended. He hadn't had a good group of friends since college; all he had were his work mates.

Gibbs was boarding at Christmas, probably thinking of the family and friends he'd lost over the years.

Abby was too cheery at Christmas, Tony found he couldn't stand being around her for too long.

McGee, well, McGee was McGee. He loved McGee like a brother, true, but McGee was too dorky. McGee the Geeky was not a Christmas buddy.

Ziva. Tony would never allow himself to be alone with Ziva at Christmas. He found he was too weak. He'd do something stupid and ruin whatever relationship they had. He loved her so much; there had always been a spark between them. At first he thought it was just a sexual fantasy. An exotic Israeli girl to make him feel like he was flying. But now he knew. He knew these feelings he had were love, and recently he found he couldn't hold the wall as well. He'd slipped up, 'I'm tired of pretending' God how could he have been so stupid.

He had to stop thinking about her.

He couldn't deal with this pain.

God he hated Christmas.

Sighing Tony glanced at the clock. It was terribly late, he knew who he needed to see. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number he had only used four times.

"_Hello?_" Said a sweet accented voice,

"Hey Mandy, you free?"

"_Tony?_"

"Yea."

"_Tony, are you ok, babe?_"

"I'm fine; it's just all this Christmas stuff. It gets to me."

"_Ok…_" Mandy sounded unconvinced, "_I spose you want me to come over then_."

"Yea, if you can, I'll pay extra."

"_Honey you don't have to pay extra, its fine. How long we talking?_"

"I dunno. All night, maybe more. You busy tomorrow?"

Mandy laughed, "_I have a one o'clock and a three o'clock. Then a three hour at seven._"

"Ok, so when can you be here?"

"_When ever you want me._"

"Now. ASAP. The usual, ok?"

"_Ok, by honey._"

"Bye Mandy."

Tony hung up the phone then made a quick, half hearted attempt at cleaning his apartment. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at his door. Tony answered and Mandy stood there.

Her long deep dark brown hair was straightened and hanging over her shoulders. She had on a tight maroon tank top and black jeans. Her brown eyes sparkled and her tanned skin almost shone.

"Shalom sweetie." She greeted, "You still hung up about that girl?"

"Yeah."

Mandy laughed, "You want me to make it better?"

"Please."

"Ok, so a movie first?"

"Perfect."

Mandy and Tony walked into his place they chose a completely Christmas free movie and settled on the couch. Mandy snuggling into Tony.

'_Who ever thought of a GFE is my hero._' Thought Tony,

When the movie was over Mandy and Tony went to his room, where they made love. Mandy screaming, (As Tony requested) and him keeping a flow of whispers, ('Ziva, ohh, God, ohh Ziva, Ziva, Ziva!')

When they were finished they lay in the bed panting, "Are you Jewish?" asked Tony,

"Yea."

"Cool."

"I spose." Said Mandy,

"Ziva's Jewish."

Mandy smirked, "The famous Ziva. Tell me about her."

"Well." Said Tony, "She perfect. She's got long deep dark brown hair, brown eyes, perfect skin. She's fit, can beat me in a fight; she's Mossad and a trained assassin. She's from Israel and she doesn't use contractions. She always slips up with idioms and terms. She so gorgeous."

"She kinda sounds like me." Said Mandy,

"Well I spose you're the similar in looks."

"Tony why do you think I became a prostitute?"

"Uhh…"

"I ran away. Ever since I was ten my father told me how great Mossad is, how I would grow up to join them. He personally trained me in every way he could I was supposed to sign up when I was sixteen but I ran away, came to America. So really I must ask, have you been calling me to replace this girl of yours? You tell me what to wear, what noises to make, you yell out 'Ziva', seriously Tony, you need to tell her."

"If I tell her she'll kill me. And if she doesn't she'll never speak to me again."

"Tony…"

"Drop it Mandy."

Mandy sighed, "That's not my name."

"It's what I call you."

"I want you to call me by my real name."

"Your real name?"

"Yea, it's-" Her sentence was cut off by the door bell, "Who could that be?"

"I don't know. Go answer it; it's a sure way to get them to piss off."

"Ok." Mandy grabbed a NCIS sweat shirt and threw it on, she walked to the door and answered it,

"Yes?" She asked, a woman turned and opened her mouth in shock.

They looked almost exactly the same…

"Mandy!" Called Tony from his room, "Who is it?"

Mandy smiled broadly, "It's Ziva!" She smiled when she heard Tony fall out of bed and run to the door (wearing backwards boxers).

"Ziva?"

"Tony, sorry I didn't know you had… company." She looked at Mandy hate in her eyes.

Mandy bent up and whispered in Tony's ear, "If you want me to go, I'll refund you, just promise you'll tell her." She walked away,

"Who is she?" Asked Ziva, as she walked in to Tony's apartment,

"She's just a girl."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "How old is she?"

"I never asked."

"Tony, why don't you tell us if you're dating someone, I don't want another Jeanne to break your heart."

"I'm not dating her; she's just a girl I've known for a bit."

"How long have you known her?"

"About a year and a half."

"And how long have you been sleeping with her?"

"About a year and a half."

"Does that not count as dating?"

"Not when I pay her."

Ziva stopped dead. "You pay her?"

"Yea, she's an escort."

Ziva looked at Tony, her eyes wide and questioning, "Can't you have one of your one night stands instead of paying a twenty-something girl?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hire Mandy for a specific reason."

"And what is that?"

Just then Mandy walked into the room completely dressed in the maroon tank top and jeans as before, she handed Tony some money, "Here's your refund Tony, and have you seen my Star of David necklace? I think the chain broke."

"No, I'll look tomorrow and when I find it, I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok." She turned to Ziva and smiled, "It was nice to finally meet you Ziva, after all Tony's said."

Tony internally groaned and spoke, "Thanks Mandy."

Mandy grinned, "Shalom Tony."

"Shalom."

"Shalom Ziva,"

"Shalom Mandy." Whispered Ziva, having just realized why Tony hired a girl that looked almost exactly like her.

They heard the door close and stared at each other. After what seemed like an hour,m but was probably a minute Ziva spoke.

"Tony…"

"Yes?"

"She is exactly like me."

"Yes."

"She looks like me."

"Yes."

"She's the same culture as me."

"Yes."

"She is a replacement of me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's the closest thin I have to you."

Ziva just stared at Tony her eyes showing vulnerability and weakness. "Why do you need me?"

"Because I love you." Blurted Tony, he sighed, "I love you, but I know I can never have you. I've accepted that, but at Christmas I need comfort. I call Mandy."

"Tony."

"I know. You never want to see me again; you don't want to be my friend any more. I understand."

"You're half right."

"Yea?"

"I don't want to be your friend."

Tony looked up, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"I want to be more then your friend." And she walked slowly to him and pressed her lips softly to his.

"Oh…"

"Yea." Ziva smiled and kissed him again; this time Tony kissed back.

**If people want more i might write one on New Years Eve (which just happens to be my birthday :] )**


End file.
